Min Engel
by Ibit Kirkland
Summary: Denmark is having a hard time, so Shelby is sent back to school 3 years after her own death to protect him , she only has two main rules don't reveal who she is and don't get attached, sorry for the really bad summary i promise the story is better (shelby is my OC)rated T for abuse and mentions of suicide


**_so one of ,my friends has been obsessed with angels at the minute and it inspired this so enjoy !_**

Shelby shook as she made her way through the grand white gates the led to the registration offices, the place where redeemed souls go to find a job to do after they had passed on and made it into heaven , it had been 3 years since she had died , murdered by her own parents. They hadn't meant to kill her of course that would be stupid although they had meant to severely harm her. When she was alive they had abused her; physically and mentally, the night she died they were drunk and they just kept hitting her and screaming at her until her father hit her in the back of the head with his bear bottle. She died 2 hours later of blunt force head trauma. The school had phoned the police when she didn't show and her parents claimed she 'must be skipping' the first place they went was her home where they found her beaten body tied up in the basement. They were arrested and taken to caught where they were found guilty and are now spending the rest of their pathetic lives in a high security prison.  
>She carefully tied her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail and dusted off her dress before taking a deep breath and walking into the large building, inside it was very busy people were walking in every direction all in some sort of hurry, which was odd since they had the rest of eternity to do their job. She quickly shuffled to the front desk and stood there awkwardly silent<p>

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked sweetly smiling at Shelby

"I-I'm here to see the arch angel h-he sent a letter saying he wanted t-to see me " she stuttered out nervously

The raven haired receptionist giggled a little and ruffled her wings "right this way miss…?"

"Fisher" Shelby said

"Right miss fisher please follow me I'll show you to master Kirkland " she began walking further into the building with Shelby hot on her heals .They were walking for what seemed to be forever until the dark haired angel stopped dead causing Shelby to almost walk into her back

" please wait here " she said politely as she walked into the office, whilst she was gone Shelby began to get anxious so she began to fiddle with the pure white feathers on her wings, it had taken her a long time to get used to those wings, as you can imagine.

"Miss Fisher? "The receptionist said making Shelby jump "master Kirkland will see you now"

Shelby timidly knocked on the door and entered the room to see and man sat behind the desk he look so …. Ordinary, he has mess blond hair and bright green eyes behind his half-moon glasses. He wore a crisp white suit and sat with the posture of a gentleman. He removed his glasses and delicately placed them on the desk.

"Miss Fisher? " He began

"Y-yes?"

"Ah I'm glad you came please sit "he gestured at the chair opposite his desk. She slowly took her seat careful to remain ladylike and composed "do you have any idea why I called you here?" he asked in complete seriousness

"n-no, am I in trouble?"

"No not at all in fact it's quite the opposite in fact I have a job for you to do" he said clearly amused

The blonde girl visibly relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief

" I know it's quite soon but I'm sending you back to the mortal world " he continued "I want you to go to one hetalia high school and watch out for a young man called Matthias Kohler, he's Danish-"

"Wait!" Shelby interrupted, only to receive a glare from the angel opposite her "sorry but, you want me to be some random guys guardian angel?"

"Aye that's exactly what I want, the boy is vulnerable at the minute, he's being bullied at school and his parents are putting a lot of pressure on him to do well , a few of his cousins really dislike him and well he has no friends , it is your job to protect him to save him from himself …. It says in the book of life that he will commit suicide in 2 months' time, it's your job to stop him, and it's not his time "he said angrily. That really made Shelby mad

"That's bullshit! Where the hell was my guardian angel when I was being beaten to death huh?! "

"I know this seems unfair but that was your time to die even if you were just 16 years old now it's your job to make sure nothing happens to the lad, you will still have your angelic powers and your wings will be visible only to those who you allow to and other supernatural beings such as fellow angels, demons, spirits, you get the idea break anyone of the seven deadly sins and you will be cast from heaven and become a fallen angel, do not tell anyone who you are under any circumstances, and don,t get too attached it just makes thing very complicated . Is that understood "

"yes sir , but let me get this straight, you're sending me back to school to be some depressed kids guardian angel "

"Aye"

"Why me?" she asked curiously, surely there were angels more suited to the job than her

"Because you are the best person for the job, you're the same age and you can relate to what he's going through you would be best for this job. And sending one of the other 16 year olds who died 40-50 years ago would not be good they would stick out like a sore thumb, there is a catch though "

"What is it?"

"You will have to change you're appearance so shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes is a no we can't have people recognising you after all "

"So what I cut my hair dye it and wear contacts? "

"You could do it that way, or you could do it the angelic way "he handed me a pile of papers about 50 sheets thick "all of the details are in here "Shelby's face dropped at she took it "read this tonight you move into the dorm tonight meet me here at 8:30 and ill accompany you there after that you're on your own "

"umm … thanks I think .." she said staring at the pile of papers in her hand

"You can go now "

She silently stood and left the room

The sun was beginning to set when she returned to the registration offices, her now hip length chocolate brown hair was pulled into a bun with a few curls falling into her face and she wore a pair of glasses over her cyan coloured eyes, she had changed out of her pure white silk gown and into a blue dress, with a low back to make way for her wings. The found Mr Kirkland stood outside the building still in his white suit

"Are you ready to go?" he asked looking at her

"I think so "she said dragging her suitcase to her side

"May I say, you look nice like this "

Shelby blushed lightly "Thank you, I went for as different as possible "

He nodded "it suits you a lot" he held out his hand "when you're ready "she took a deep breath and took his hand. He snapped his fingers and just like that they had moved. They were now stood in the middle of a street; thank god it was empty because it would be slightly strange if two people randomly appeared from nowhere. He let go of my hand and picked up my bag before walking off in the opposite direction. She quickly followed him

"You don't need to do that you know "he looked at her quizzically "carry my bag "she clarified

"Oh and yes I do I am a gentleman after all "she rolled her eyes and continued to walk beside him. They entered a large building in silence. It looked like it was apartments but this must be the student accommodation for the school it was a prestigious academy after all

"Mr Kirkland? " Shelby asked quietly

"Please call me Arthur, what is it?"

"I don't actually know how to do this "

"What do you mean?"

"How am I supposed to save somebody from killing themselves?"

"Well when you were suicidal because of your parents what did you need most of all?"

Shelby immediately stiffened "h-how did you know that?!"

"I know everything about you, It was me that judged you to get you into heaven , now answer the question "

" well the only thing I wanted was someone I could talk to and who wouldn't run when I told them how I felt, but people like that are hard to find and unfortunately I didn't so ….."

"Well then you need to be that person for him "

"How I don't know how to act around people I never had friends "

"He stopped and turned to face her. "Look Shelby you'll be fine, I chose you specifically for this job and do you know why I chose you?" he paused but not long enough for her to answer "I chose you because you are the only one I think is capable of doing this you must believe in yourself you can do this "

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly

"Yes! Now come on you need to get to your room before it gets too late you have two new roommates you know don't want to keep them up now do we?" he continued walking through the corridors with Shelby close behind him

"Oh I just remembered there's one more thing that you must not do … you must not become too attached to the humans "

"Why not?"

"Because it's not allowed, you will lose your grace if you do, it's happened to others before, they fell in love with humans then lost their grace and fallen because of it "he said solemnly staring at the carpeted floor. Shelby guessed that he knew someone who had fallen because of it, the way his eyes darkened and he was avoiding eye contact told her that. She decided it was best not to ask

"We're here! "He said suddenly stopping where he was. Shelby looked up at the door. Room 221 which she would be sharing with her new roommates.

"Good luck my dear "Arthur said. And then he was gone.

Shelby took a few deep breaths to calm her then knocked on the hard wooden door. The door opened to reveal two girls. The one at the front had long curly brown hair that had a large flower hair clip in it she had bright green eyes and a rather fair complexion. The girl behind her was hugging her arm timidly, she had shoulder length blonde hair and she too had green eyes that were brimmed with tears.

"Umm hi I'm Shelby … I'm your new roommate "Shelby said quietly

"Oh yes of course you are come in "the girl in front moved aside to allow her into the room" my names Elizaveta Hedevary this is Elise Zwingli "her accent confused Shelby t was somewhere between German and Romanian, Hungarian perhaps .

"Guten tag "Elise said sweetly

"Sorry what?" Shelby asked confused. Elise giggled a little before replying "I said hello. But I said it in German sorry I switch when I'm nervous "she said bashfully

"Oh it's okay so you're German then?"

"No I'm from Lichtenstein "

"Oh I see that's that really small country next to Switzerland and Austria right?"

"Yep do you know it?! "She asked sounding exited

"I've heard if it but I don't know much about it"

"That's okay most people haven't even heard of it at all" she said sounding absolutely overjoyed that someone had actually heard of her home country

"So how come you've only just started now instead of joining at the start of the year "Shelby tensed up and winced a little. Elizaveta didn't fail to miss that expression" you don't have to say "she added quickly "you don't have to tell us at all I mean it's your personal life "she said sounding a little panicked

"No it's fine don't worry about it it's just …. It's a long sensitive story and I'd rather not go into it right now maybe I'll tell you when I know you a little better because no offence but I don't know you very well and I don't know I can trust you …"

"It's fine don't worry … "

"Could you show me to my room I'm a little tired "

"Of course right this way! " Elizaveta said happily, she led Shelby through the living room and down the hall to a door at the very end there was a metal letter B pinned to the wood " this is your room , I'm in A " she pointed to the door behind her "and Elise is in C down the hall "

"Thanks, goodnight "she unlocked her door and entered the room as the other two said their goodnights , she promptly curled up in her bed and fell asleep for the first time in 3 years.

_**so what do you think let me know if you would read it if i write some more, if you do want to read it the next chapter will be her first day at school and her meeting with Denmark. please comment to let me know what you think it would mean a lot thank you for reading. Also i'm looking for a beta so if anyone is up for that PM me thanks again, if anyone gets the Sherlock reference i'll love you for ever its fairly subtle but glaringly obvious at the same time **_

_**I**_**bit out~~~**


End file.
